


冰

by Jarsphere



Category: love and producer
Genre: F/M, OOC, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarsphere/pseuds/Jarsphere
Summary: 没头没尾的脑洞记录，爽一下就跑





	冰

**Author's Note:**

> 没头没尾的脑洞记录，爽一下就跑

。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
体热把冰块冷硬的棱角融得圆钝。耳后，颈侧，锁骨，与唇舌迥异的冰凉触感侵占感官，皮肤瑟缩泛红，紧随而上的灼热呼吸扫过融化的水迹燎起侵入脏腑的痒  
难耐地仰起脖颈，手指勾住床单，陷进枕头里浅声喘息  
他抬起眼攫取你的情迷，视线交缠难分，冰块在蒸腾的欲念中慢条斯理地行至挺起的胸口，滑过谷壑，缓缓攀上柔美峰脊，在缠绵的盘旋中化尽成春水潺潺  
“……哈啊！”  
因冰冷而挺立的嫩芽骤然落入高热的口腔，忍不住惊叫出声，搭在他肩头的十指收紧，随着舌尖的动作在流畅的肌块上留下深浅不一的红印  
双腿被分得更开了些，曲起的指节摩挲腿根，底裤一片濡湿泥泞，他哼笑，奖励般地轻咬一下充血的粉尖儿才松了口  
“很热情。”  
喑哑声线透出灼人的欲，湿透的布片被拨到一边，长指碾着小核探进穴口浅浅进出，水声细密黏腻。耳尖烧得发烫，你在他身下细细地抖，垂着眼乖得像只兔子，脚却不老实地沿着精实的大腿后侧一路磨蹭上去，趾尖在他后腰挑逗画圈

毫不留情的一撞。

“——呜嗯！”  
好胀。  
眼角都泛起了红，隐秘的褶皱被尽数撑开，裸裎的弱点在伐挞中阵阵痉挛。神智在肆虐的浪峰间颠沛，只得攀紧了狂乱心跳中唯一的浮木一同沉沦  
“轻……呀啊……”  
“嗯……”骤然的紧缩逼出一声沙哑的呻吟，他被激起了性，咬肌鼓动，直起身把汗湿的额发向后一抓，握住你的膝窝压向胸前，大手在抬高的臀上掴出一声脆响，  
“口是心非。”  
“——呜！“  
呻吟近乎呜咽，扭动躲闪被他握着腰侧扣在原地，重新顶进来。不甚清醒的反驳被撞成支离破碎的呓语，过载的快感仿佛要烧毁感触着他的每一寸神经。酥麻窜过四肢百骸，意识被拋上浪尖，在失重般的晕眩中被铺天盖地的海潮拍得粉碎。  
他绷紧了身体低吼一声，汗珠顺着下颌线滴落在你胸前的皮肤上。


End file.
